team_5ds_worldwide_celebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Born for You
Born for You is a 2016 Philippine musical drama television series directed by Onat Diaz and Jon Villarin, starring Janella Salvador and Elmo Magalona. The series premiered on ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida evening block and worldwide on The Filipino Channel on June 20, 2016, replacing The Story of Us. An ancient Japanese myth tells the story about the Red String of Fate, it's when two people with connecting red strings are destined to meet and fall in love. A young hopeless romantic and a Celebrity Hearthrob who share the same love for music find themselves tangled up in their shared past and their connecting red string of fate. The show ended on September 16, 2016 with a live concert finale held at the Kia Theatre, with a total of 65 episodes and it was replaced by Magpahanggang Wakas, but the schedule time is after FPJ's Ang Probinsyano, while Till I Met You took over BFY's timeslot. Plot Sam Kazuko (Janella Salvador) is an aspiring Filipino singer who grew up in Japan. A hopeless romantic, she believes in the concept of Red string of fate, a Japanese Belief which says that an invisible red string connects a person to their destined soulmate. On the other hand, Kevin Sebastian (Elmo Magalona), a popular teen heartthrob in the Philippines and son of an OPM icon Mike Sebastian (Ariel Rivera), who popularized the song "Born For You", doubts the authenticity of love and destiny, because of the complicated relationship of his parents. Their common love for music is what brings Sam and Kevin together, but it also becomes an obstacle to their budding romance. Sam's father, Buddy (Bernard Palanca), composed the song "Born For You" for his wife, Cathy (Vina Morales), but Marge (Ayen Munji-Laurel), the daughter of the country's richest record label owner, stole the song and gave it to Mike in hopes of saving his music career. Buddy confronted Marge, and this resulted in an accident which caused Buddy's death. Following the death of Buddy, Cathy becomes an OFW in Japan in order to support Sam and her mother, Caring (Gina Pareño). She then meets a Japanese bonsai maker who offers to marry her so that she can bring Sam to Japan. As fate would have it, Kevin goes to Japan to promote his new single for his new album. There, Sam meets Kevin as they bump into each other in the Shibuya crossing. Kevin fell in love at first sight with Sam and pursues to know her even more. Kevin and Sam grows closer as Sam helps out as Kevin's translator. When it was time for Kevin to go back to the Philippines, he tells Sam he hopes to see her again. After Kevin goes back to the Philippines, Sam decides she wants to go back to the Philippines to be a singer. In the Philippines, Sam gets a job as a "Singing Delivery Girl" where she delivers flowers and sings as well. Cast Main cast * Janella Salvador as Samantha "Sam" Reyes-Kazuko - A simple and hopeless romantic Pinay teenager who grew up in Japan. Sam believes in the red string of fate, that there are two people who are destined to be together forever. She dreams of becoming a successful singer to honor her father’s memory and help her Mom. * Elmo Magalona as Kevin "Kev / KB" Sebastian - Goodlooking and charismatic Pinoy OPM royalty and teen heartthrob. Kevin is a skeptic when it comes to destiny at love; probably because of the complicated nature of his parents’ marriage. Starts believing in love after meeting Sam. Supporting cast * Vina Morales as Catherine "Cathy" Pelayo-Reyes/Kazuko * Ariel Rivera as Michael "Mike" Sebastian - Famous singer, an OPM icon who popularized the song Born For You. A loving and caring father to his kids but has since separated from Marge when he found out that Marge stole Born For You from Buddy. * Ayen Munji-Laurel as Margaret "Marge" Marquez-Sebastian - The daughter of a record mogul, Ralph. Fell in love with Mike and did everything in her power to make his career flourish. Very protective with Mike and their kid. * Gina Pareño as Caridad "Caring" Pelayo - Sam’s loving and groovy Lola. Source of words of wisdom, mostly on love * Freddie Webb as Ralph "Boss Ralph" Marquez - Owner of Scion Records, and Marge’s father. Cunning and ruthless, his record label will eventually compete with Mike and Marge’s. * Francis Magundayao as Allan * Ysabel Ortega as Niña * Kyline Alcantara as Chloe Sebastian - Kevin’s cute and kind sister. Has a congenital health problem so he grew up sheltered at protected. * Joj Martin Agpangan as Mica - Sam’s kooky and yet loyal best friend. * Jimboy Martin as Joms - Nerdy but also a goofball, Joms is also a part of Allan’s posse and Sam’s friend. * Alfred Alain as Funky - The compound’s resident comedian and fliptopper. Allan’s best friend. * Neil Coleta as Petrick * Young JV as Mix - Kevin’s friend who likes to worsen every situation. * Ogie Diaz as Desdemundo "Desmond" Tapang, Jr. - Marge’s loyal right hand and confidante. * Smokey Manaloto as Jimmy - Allan’s “don’t worry, be happy” father and Sam’s neighbor. Honest and happy with a simple life. * Katya Santos as Tess - Mang Jimmy’s wife. a former Japayuki, Kind and loving but can also be feisty when she needs to be. * DJ Durano as Leonard - Brilliant Producer at Vybe Records, Mike’s friend. * Paolo O'Hara as Boogie * Jett Pangan as Marcos Guest cast * Niña Dolino as Racquel * Nyoy Volante as Mon * Ashley Sarmiento as young Samantha "Sam" Reyes/Kazuko * JB Agustin as young Kevin "Kev / KB" Sebastian * Erik Santos as himself * Karylle as herself/It's Showtime hostess * Raikko Mateo as Boogie Jr. * Bernard Palanca as Salvador "Buddy" Reyes * DJ Chacha as herself * Kit Thompson as Martin Gonzales * Luis Manzano as himself * Diego Loyzaga as himself * Loisa Andalio as herself *Richard Yap as Papa Chen *Boy Abunda as himself of Tonight with Boy Abunda *Jhong Hilario as himself *Teddy Corpuz as himself * Darla Sauler Production The TV series was announced on November 26, 2015 after Elmo Magalona signed a two-year exclusive contract with ABS-CBN. The same day, Janella Salvador was cast in the female lead role. Acting workshops were held the following days for Magalona and Salvador to "break the ice", form their "chemistry", and get comfortable with each other. Casting began the following month and Onat Diaz was hired to direct. However this is the very first teleserye of Ayen Munji-Laurel on ABS-CBN. Principal photography for the telenovela began in March 2016, shooting some scenes in Japan. In May 2016, Shooting some scenes at Kidzania in BGC, Taguig City And Studio 3 at ABS-CBN Studio in Diliman, Quezon City for It's Showtime. This was the last appearance of Ariel Rivera after 5 years of staying the same network. Category:Best Philippine Television Show of the Year